disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Sacred Tome
“Sacred Tome” is an inherited template that can be added to any humanoid creature with an intelligence of 5 or higher (referred to hereafter as the base creature). A Sacred Tome creature uses all the base creature’s statistics and abilities except as noted here. Do not recalculate the creature’s base attack bonus, saves, or skill points if its type changes. Sacred Tomes gain the Construct type and the Monster Subtype Size: Tiny Sized Construct Speed: Reduced to 5 feet Ability Scores: STR -4, DEX -4, CON --, INT +4, WIS +6, CHA +6 Hit Points: Sacred Tomes change all hit die, past and future, to d10’s. Due to it’s lack of constitution, a Sacred Tome gets it’s Charisma bonus to hit points instead of Constitution. Armor: a Sacred Tome gains a +1 bonus to natural armor. Damage Reduction: Universal Resistance: Universal resistance is like energy resistance but works for all energy types except for Positive, Force, and Negative energy. Spell Resistance: A Sacred Tome gains Spell resistance equal to 15+ it’s number of hit die. Natural Attacks: A Sacred Tome gains a bite attack that deals an unconventional (For a tiny creature) 1d6 damage. It’s attacks are treated as magical for overcoming DR. Singular Class: Whatever class you enter First, It is the only class you can level up in, monsters cannot multi class. Monster weapon Prof: You gain proficiency in Physical or Magical Monster weapons and can gain proficiency in NO other weapon. Magichange: A Sacred Tome can magichange into a weapon of your choice. This is chosen at first level and cannot be changed. Book (Su): A Sacred tome is a tiny book, and as such the creature loses any ability to manipulate objects with it's hands or feet, It can still equip a Monster weapon however. Special Attacks: A Sacred Tome creature retains all the special attacks of the base creature and also gains the following attacks. Beam (Su): a Sacred Tome can fire energy from it's eyes in a 60ft line that deals 1d6 damage per every two hit dice the sacred tome possesses. Targets may make a reflex save (DC 10+1/2 Sacred Tome hit dice+Sacred Tome Charisma modifier) for half damage. After being used, the user must wait 1d4 rounds before being used again. Using a Beam is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Beaaaaaam! (Su): 1/day per 3 levels, a Sacred Tome can fire energy from it's eyes in a 60ft Cone that deals 2d6 damage per hit die. (Maximum 40d6). Targets may make a Fortitude save (DC 10+1/2 Sacred Tome hit dice+Sacred Tome Charisma modifier) to instead take 5d6. After being used, the user must wait 1d6 rounds before being used again. Using a Beaaaaaam! is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Wish: A Sacred tome can grant wishes based on whatever is written inside of them. However each wish requires mana to be preformed and the Sacred tome must be willing to comply. The amount of mana can range from 10 to a billion, and sometimes requires sacrifices as well. This works as a wish spell and the Sacred tome cannot wish for things it's self without the proper spells or abilities. The final results and mana costs for the wish are left up to the DM. Challenge Rating: HD 3 or less, as base creature; HD 4 to 7, as base creature +1; HD 8 or more, as base creature +2. Alignment: any.